News
by Lily Draco
Summary: After the F.B.I. receives news about our favorite couple from an unlikely source one agent takes it upon himself to find them. Please Read and Review.
1. News

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review.

Jack Crawford sat behind his desk when it arrived. Such an innocent package. The brown paper envelope held no sign of the information it contained. The label was typed and the post mark was England. He sighed and opened the envelope. Inside were two boxes and a white envelope. Laying the contents on his desk he opened the envelope and removed the crisp white paper within.

_Jack,_

_ Enclosed with this letter you'll find a video please ask the director and anyone working on the Lecter case to watch it with you. You'll also find another box. The box contains blood and hair samples along with a fingerprint card. The lab will find them a match to Dr. Lecter. The tape will explain everything I hope. _

_ Clarice M. Starling_

Crawford sat back in his chair stunned. Clarice Starling had been missing for two years. She was presumed dead after the lake house incident. Paul Krendler's body was found in the corner of a garage and traces of blood were found in the kitchen. The blood had been degraded but it was found to be female. Everyone had given up hope that she would be found alive and after a year passed most had given up hope of finding her at all. He picked up the video case and looked it over. He picked up the phone and made several calls. The meeting was set up, the samples were sent express to the lab for immediate analysis.

The following afternoon three men were gathered in the conference room of Behavioral Science. The audio technician had set up the T.V. and left. Jack Crawford stood and looked around the table.

"Yesterday I receive an unexpected package." he started. "From Clarice Starling."

"Are you sure it was from Starling?" the director asked surprised.

"I had the handwriting analyzed and fingerprints taken. It's from her."

He produced the letter, in an evidence bag and placed it on the table. It was passed along the table.

"The samples she mentioned have been processed and do match Hannibal Lecter."

He passed copies of the evidence analysis around.

"This says there were traces of cyanide in the blood." Agent Burke, now lead on the Lecter case, said.

"Yes it does." Mr. Crawford replied. "She says the tape will explain everything. So if everyone is in agreement we'll watch it now."

The men nodded and Mr. Crawford started the tape then took a seat. On the screen the background was a bedroom. A large four poster bed could be seen. Heavy black curtains were pulled closed around it. A chair sat in the foreground. The image wobbled slightly as someone adjusted the camera, a moment later Clarice Starling stepped into view. She took a seat in the chair and took a deep breath.

"I know you all probably have many questions and I will do my best to answer them. I know the world thought I was dead and I have an explanation for that as well as a reason why you are seeing this video instead of speaking to me in person. So I will start from the night I disappeared. After witnessing Dr. Lecter's abduction by Mason Verger's men I went to the Muskrat Farm with the object of stopping Verger's plans of torture and execution. It is my belief that torture is inhuman in any case. My plan was to apprehend Dr. Lecter and bring him back so justice could be served. As you can tell my plan didn't work out. I was shot and the doctor decided on a plan of his own. The next few weeks are a bit of a blur. I was heavily medicated and undergoing some intense therapy. To put it simply: brainwashing." She paused here to gather her thoughts.

"Dr. Lecter kept me medicated until just under year ago when a medical condition required that he cease the daily injections he used to keep me complacent. Once the drugs were out of my system I started to remember things. During the time I was not medicated Dr. Lecter kept a very close eye on me to be sure I didn't remember anything. So I couldn't contact anyone without raising suspicions. Until this morning he believed I was still under his control. We travelled quite a bit the first year or so but we eventually settled here in England. A small town about fifty miles north of London called Bedford." Again she stopped then pressed on. "The reason we settled is the same reason I am not there in person. The medical condition that prevented the injections and constant travel was…pregnancy. Upon finding out that a child would soon join us he found us, what he deemed, a suitable home far enough away from prying eyes that he could stop the injections, so not to risk the child, and not risk any of my memories being recovered. He was very…attentive…throughout the pregnancy barely letting me out of his sight for more than five minutes. The memories did come back, slowly at first then rather quickly. Once the baby was born he was more willing to leave me alone knowing that I would never do anything to risk our child. Thanks to the internet I found out that Paul Krendler and Mason Verger were dead and that the world thought I was too. The past year has been quite trying, playing a part that I never wanted, keeping him convinced I was ignorant of my past and believed the fake memories he had fed me under sedation after the Muskrat Farm. He was right about one thing though. I would never risk our child. My child will not suffer for the sins of its father."

She stood and walked to the bed. Pulling aside the curtains she revealed the reposed body of Hannibal Lecter. She walked behind the camera and it moved closer to the bed. She stepped around the camera and picked up some items from the nightstand.

"Jack I'm sure you'll recognize these." she said holding up a vile, a fingerprint card, and a small evidence bag. "These will accompany this video tape to your desk."

She proceeded to fingerprint the body then took blood and hair samples. She placed them into a box and showed the camera as she carefully sealed it.

"From my hands to yours. Or to your lab techs. Either way." she said then sat on the edge of the bed. "Your tests will show that it's him. It will also probably show that he had a rather large dose of cyanide in his system when he went gently into his good night about an hour ago."

She picked up the tea cup on the nightstand and dropped it into waste bin. Every man in the room winced when it collided with the bottom of the metal can but Clarice just smiled.

"A peaceful end to a violent life. Many of you may not agree with it but it had to be done. By the time this video reaches you his body will be nothing but dust. He knew I would outlive him given our age difference and was sure to explain his final wishes to his _loving wife_. He asked to be cremated and his ashes to be scattered. I am carrying out this final request for one reason. That reason is sleeping soundly in the nursery right now. As for me and the baby we're leaving. A new life with new names and a new home. Dr. Lecter was quite good with money and had set aside enough for us to live quite comfortably in the event of his death. The F.B.I. could not find a link to any wrong doing regarding Dr. Lecter's accounts at the time of his incarceration so I do not feel the least bit guilty for using this money to provide for his child. I consider it restitution for stealing two years of my life. I won't be coming back to the States. I will not have my child labeled as the monster's offspring. Nor will I have my baby put into the system because someone decides they want me prosecuted for whatever trumped up charge they can come up with. During my time with Dr. Lecter I know of no crimes he committed other than being a fugitive. I may not be charged with anything but then again I was right about Krendler and Verger. Better safe than sorry. So this is where we part ways. You can talk to the coroner in Bedford. I'm sure he'll rule it a heart attack. I'll be sure to give him permission to release the records. The name is Edgar Phillip Myers. He died at ten-thirty seven on April the twelfth." she finished then stood. The camera view was empty except for the body on the bed. A moment later the screen went black.

The occupants of conference room were stunned into silence. A full two minutes passed before anyone spoke.

"Burke, since you're the lead on the Lecter case, contact the coroner in Bedford. Get the records released to us. Do not mention a connection to Lecter. This information does not leave this room." Director Noonan said. "Once we have all the facts a statement will be issued to the press."

"What about Starling?" Agent Burke asked.

"Clarice Starling is dead." the director said then stood. "After what she must have went through at the hands of that man that's the least we can do."

Everyone nodded and the conference room cleared. Within the day they had the coroner's records faxed over and after a brief conversation with the coroner himself Agent Burke found himself in Director Noonan's office with the director and Mr. Crawford. He handed over the copy of the coroner's report. The director read it over and passed it to Crawford.

"He ruled it a heart attack." Agent Burke said. "I talked to the man. He said the body was cremated and the wife, Katherine, took the ashes. She said she was taking them to Paris to be spread near the school he attended." Agent Burke paused for a minute. "I also checked flight records. There was a flight from London to Paris two days after the tape was made. Two first class tickets were purchased under the name Mrs. Katherine Myers with the specification one would be for a baby's travel seat."

"I told you not to worry about her." the director said.

"Don't you at least want to talk to her? Find out how they got out of the country? Where they went after they left? Just because she says she doesn't know about any crimes he committed doesn't mean he didn't commit any."

"No. Starling is dead. I will make a statement to the press tomorrow morning. Hannibal Lecter is dead. Case closed."

"What if the press asks about Starling? Their names have been connected since Baltimore."

"Lecter had a heart attack and made a death bed confession. She's dead. No details where her body is or how she died." Mr. Crawford said.

Director Noonan nodded. Agent Burke, seeing his superiors wouldn't give in, nodded.

The following morning a press conference was held in Washington D.C. The director of the F.B.I. accompanied by the head of Behavior Sciences stood at the podium surrounded by reporters and camera crews. The media liaison introduced Director Noonan.

"I thank you all for coming." the director said. "We, at the F.B.I., want the public to know we work very hard to keep them safe and to would announce the discovery of the location of the fugitive, Hannibal Lecter."

The reporters went mad shouting questions. Once the crowd settled again the director spoke again.

"I know you all have questions but if you'll bear with me I'm sure we can answer them. Firstly, the man is not in custody. As agents were closing in on him he suffered a massive heart attack. Hannibal Lecter is dead."

A reporter from the back asked if they were sure it was him.

"D.N.A. and fingerprints have been confirmed."

A few other questions followed about the where and the when which were answered then came the reporter from the National Tattler. His question was about Clarice Starling. Had she been found too?

"Unfortunately Special Agent Starling was not found. Before his death Dr. Lecter informed agents that she has been dead since her disappearance two years ago. The location of her body and the details of her death were not given before he passed. A memorial however is going to be put up in Arlington in her memory. She was a fine agent to the very end."

A few more questions were asked and the conference ended.

The news spread like wildfire through every media outlet. Every paper and news station covered it. The National Tattler's headline read: 'Cannibal Dead' and included a four page article detailing Dr. Lecter's rise to the top of the most wanted list. Gruesomely detailed accounts of his crimes, capture, and trial covered the majority of the article. A brief paragraph about his dealings with Will Graham on the Dolorhyde case and an entire page dedicated to his interactions with Clarice Starling on the Buffalo Bill case and escape. It included details of his return along with Krendler's death and Starling's disappearance. It finished with the details the F.B.I. had released about his death. It was this paper that sat on the table on the terrace of the beautiful home overlooking Buenos Aires. The woman, formally known as Clarice Starling, sat with her four month old son in her arms watching the sun set. The baby was quite content to watch the colors play across his mother's face as the sun disappeared. The baby's eyes suddenly caught a movement behind her. He watched the figure approach and squealed with delight when a finger caressed his cheek.

"He's supposed to be going to sleep Hannibal." she said smiling.

"How can he sleep with such a vision of loveliness before him?"

"We'll miss our reservations if he doesn't sleep soon."

"Let's skip the reservations."

"I thought you wanted to celebrate your death."

"I'd rather stay home and celebrate our life." he said leaning in to kiss his wife.

"That sounds perfect." she replied when they parted. He gently took the baby.

"Come along little fellow let's cancel the sitter and I'll teach you how to make a proper red sauce. We don't want you growing up thinking sauce should come from a can."

Clarice rolled her eyes at her husband's teasing before following them inside. The baby was placed in his carrier while his parents moved about the kitchen preparing dinner. Clarice playfully slapped her husband's arm when she caught him allowing the baby to taste the sauce. The baby giggled and smiled eventually falling asleep just before dinner was served. His parents kept him close watching over him while he dreamed as he was their dream come true.


	2. Two Years Later

Two Years Later…

Special Agent Peter Burke glanced across the busy street. It had taken him the past two years to trace Starling. He had kept his search a secret. If anyone had found out he would have been fired. A week after the announcement of Lecter's death the tape from Starling had disappeared. It was removed from the evidence log as was the letter. There was no proof that Starling had sent anything. Agent Burke suspected Crawford had taken them, maybe by the director's orders, maybe not. Agent Burke had mentioned the disappearance to Crawford.

"What tape?" he asked.

"The tape and letter from Starling. I was packing up the Lecter files and they're gone."

"Starling couldn't have sent a letter or a tape. She's dead." the section chief had responded.

Agent Burke had been dumbfounded. He had gone to the director and received the same response. For a while he had let it go but then things went downhill.

After the Lecter case was closed he was transferred several times. None of the assignments were as prestigious as the Lecter case. Starling's name was in the paper for nearly a month, first, from the announcement of Lecter's death then for the memorial. Agent Burke had gone because it was expected. He collected every article about Lecter and Starling. He scanned them for mention of his name. He had been lead on the case when it closed after all but there was no mention of his name. Often over the first few months he had heard colleagues discussing the case. He would listen closely but never heard mention of his name. They all talked about what _she_ must have suffered. They speculated how he killed _her_, where _she_ could be buried, whether _she_ had been made a meal or not. Agent Burke had pushed this all aside for nearly four months then he had been injured. While on sick leave he decided to clear out some old papers. He came across all the articles that didn't mention him and remembered all the conversation about _her_. In the oppressive quiet of his apartment he began to wonder what his colleagues would think if they knew the truth about the great Clarice Starling. If they knew she had ran off instead of coming back. If they knew she was raising the monster's child.

From that point on Agent Burke seemed no different to any of his colleagues. He still came to work and went home. They met him occasionally for drinks on Saturday nights. If they could see inside his mind they would have been very surprised and, possibly, even frightened at times. The pleasant easy going Peter Burke had become obsessed with the mother and her young child. In his mind she had stolen his victory. She had killed Lecter when he couldn't even get close. Now he was close he knew he was. He had lost her after France. He assumed she had changed names there. He had scoured flight lists and spent hours on the phone. It wasn't until he made an unexpected discovery that changed everything. He had been in a local bar having drinks with a few friends. It was a chance encounter. Ardelia Mapp was sitting at the bar talking to a woman. Agent Burke knew she was a friend of Starling's. He had spent some time watching her whenever she came in. He got up and moved to the bar. He sat on the right side of Ardelia's friend. The two women didn't pay him any attention. Ardelia opened her wallet to pay for their drinks.

"Who's that cutie?" her friend asked pointing to the picture in her wallet.

"That's Anthony. He's my godson."

Agent Burke looked over. The picture was of a smiling baby boy.

"Whose kid is that, Mapp?" Agent Burke asked. He was a bit drunk. Mapp didn't like him and he knew it. He had a feeling Mapp knew where Starling was but legally he couldn't question her about it. He had tried once to talk to her about Starling but she brushed him off saying it was to difficult to talk about.

"A friend of mine."

"Which friend?" he asked. He knew shouldn't have confronted her. He had expected her to brush him off.

"My friend Marie." Ardelia said with a smile.

"Where does she live?"

"Texas."

He nodded and glanced at the picture.

"Cute kid." he said then got up and left.

He called in sick the next day and broke into Ardelia Mapp's apartment.

Agent Mapp's apartment was neat but lived in. Agent Burke let himself in the back. He walked into the living room. There were several pictures of Mapp and Starling on the wall, pictures of their graduation from college and the F.B.I., pictures taken at parties and clubs, and even one of the two at the beach. These were intermingled with pictures of other friends and family. It took Agent Burke a little time to pick out the ones with Starling in them. On the mantel there were a few photos and knickknacks. One photo was of Ardelia with an older couple, Agent Burks assumed to be her parents. Another was of her standing along side several people in front of a Christmas tree. The third was of Ardelia and Clarice with several other women at a club. A fourth frame held several photos of children. The one in the upper right corner is the one that interested Agent Burke. He stood out among the rest by the color of his skin. Agent Burke pulled out in his cell phone and took a couple of pictures. He moved to the desk. A day planner was open on the desk. Agent Burke flipped through it but found nothing of use. He opened the drawers and eventually found and address book. Going page by page he scanned the names looking for a Marie in Texas. After a few minutes he found the object of his search. The address showed Marie Sanders located in Dallas, Texas. He wrote down the address quickly, returned everything to its proper place then left. Back at his apartment he searched the address and was surprised to find it in the business district. After a little longer he discovered the address belonged to a remailer service. This meant he'd have to go back to Agent Mapp's apartment. It was too late in the day to go back now.

Early the next morning he followed the same procedure. He scanned the address book but found no other Marie's. He also found no addresses outside of the United States. He searched for letters but found none in the living room. Moving to the bedroom he searched longer but found nothing. Walking back to the living room he noticed the picture on the mantel seemed to have been moved. He walked closer. The picture of the children was slightly turned. Agent Burke picked it up. He turned it over. The cover on the back was loose. He removed it, careful not to disturb any of the pictures. There on the back of the picture of the baby boy was an address. Agent Burke grinned. He quickly wrote down the address. He replaced the backing and put the frame back on the mantel.

That had been a mere two months ago. He had put in a request for vacation time. He'd checked the location. It was a postal drop box. He knew it would take a couple of days to stake out the box which is why he now sat in a small café across the street. It had been nearly three days. Now he watched carefully as a dark haired woman pushed a stroller toward the building. He had never met Starling personally so he moved closer. There was no way she could recognize him. He had spent the past two years studying her face. He reached the building just as she was opening the box. She placed the mail into a bag hanging from the stroller then turned toward the door. Agent Burke opened the door for her. The woman looked him straight in the eyes and thanked him in Spanish. He nodded and she smiled. She headed down the street and he stepped inside. He waited fifteen seconds, watching her through the window, then stepped back out and followed her. He knew it was her. Clarice Starling alive and well with her demon child. She meandered down the street stopping now and then at different stalls set up along the roadway.

About three blocks down she stopped at a fruit stall. She picked up various fruits and showed them to the child in the stroller. Clarice spoke and the child responded. She smiled and tickled him. He giggled. Agent Burke scowled.

"How could she keep such a creature?" he asked himself. He couldn't understand what she said, both from the distance and the lack of knowledge. He knew very little Spanish. Buenos Aires was a popular tourist stop so many of the locals spoke English. When he had put in his leave he had told colleagues he was going to visit an old friend in Texas. He had flown to Texas then flown to Brazil under an assumed name. If the lead didn't work out he didn't want his supervisors to find out he had been looking. If the lead did pan out he most definitely didn't want anyone to know Peter Burke was anywhere near Brazil. He had disposed of everything that he had used in his research. If Jack Crawford found out he had found Starling and her child and what he planned to do Agent Burke knew he would see him get the needle.

"Justice will be done." he told himself.

He watched as the she moved on down the street. He stayed behind her. She showed no inclination that she knew he was following her. The crowds thinned out and he allowed her to get further ahead to avoid suspicion. The street was mostly clear now. The birds could be heard singing in the trees overhead. In the semi-quiet a tune could be heard. Ahead of him Starling stopped. She took out her cell phone and answered it. The conversation was brief. She bid the caller goodbye then continued on her way.

They reached an open gate along the street. Clarice pushed the stroller through and walked up the drive. She reached the door as Agent Burke walked past. He saw her take the child out of the stroller. She gave him a quick kiss before letting him through the door. She followed laughing. He walked on, at the corner he crossed the street and headed around the block. He cut through an alleyway between the buildings. It brought him back in front of the house Clarice had entered. Now he waited.


	3. Into the Lion's Den

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. Thanks for all the reviews.**

Peter Burke looked every bit like a tourist in Buenos Aires. He carried a tourist guide and had a baseball cap on, and a bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes betrayed him though. His eyes which could be seen through high powered binoculars from the second floor bedroom of the house he now watched. Hannibal Lecter, though hesitant at first, was now quite glad of Clarice's renewed acquaintance with her old roommate. Ardelia Mapp was a bit surprised when they had stopped for a visit with their, then, one year old son. She had nearly fainted in fact. Her love for her friend and her joy in finding her alive soon overcame all her anger and grief at Clarice's disappearance and supposed death. A way of communicating had been set up. Letters in both directions were sent through the Texas remailer so no link could ever be made. A coded voicemail box had also been set up. It was through this system that Ardelia had informed them of Agent Burke. After her neighbor had informed her she saw a man in her window after Agent Burke's first visit. Ardelia assured the woman it was her boyfriend who stopped by because he had forgotten something in her apartment. She had called the voicemail and Clarice had called her back through her computer account. They talked nearly twenty-five minutes before deciding what to do. Ardelia purposely moved the picture. When she returned home and discovered the piece of white thread she had placed inside the frame on the floor she made another call. She had watched Agent Burke over the next week and found out about his vacation request and over heard his conversations about heading to Texas. Ardelia had informed Clarice. Clarice and Hannibal came up with a plan. Ardelia had surprised the doctor on one of her calls by suggesting Agent Burke be the victim of a mugging gone wrong.

"Special Agent Mapp, are you suggesting killing a fellow agent?" Hannibal had asked.

"The man is a creep. I checked the case files. The tape and letter you told me about are gone. They even put in a false report of the raid and your death Doctor. Obviously they don't want her found. I can't think of any _good_ reason why he would be looking." Ardelia replied. "Besides he broke into my apartment, putting his nasty hands all over my stuff."

"Delia, you can't just kill him." Clarice had replied. "If you got caught then you'd go to jail."

"Just let him come, Miss Mapp. We'll deal with the problem." Hannibal said with a smile.

Ardelia had requested the day after Agent Burke's departure off. She had let herself into his apartment and was surprised to find none of his research. She searched his computer and discovered a few deleted files. She removed them completely from the computer. The following day she checked his desk at work. She informed Clarice and Hannibal over her discovery, or lack there of, Hannibal wasn't surprised.

"He couldn't leave any trace of what he's been doing. He's probably defying orders by looking and as you said before, Miss Mapp, there is no _good_ reason for him to be looking."

As the sunset Hannibal sent the servants home. It was a bit early but he told them he and his wife had plans for the evening and would not be requiring their services. They all left and the house was quiet. Hannibal had been especially careful to stay away from the front windows. Clarice picked up their son and made a bit of a show going around the house closing the curtains and turning off lights. She handed him over to her husband on the stairs who carried him to his bedroom near theirs in the west wing of the house. Clarice headed to the east wing. She entered the guest bedroom and flipped on the light. The sheer curtains were pulled closed but she could still be seen through the window especially with the binoculars Agent Burke was looking through. Clarice went through the motions as if she was putting her son to bed. She tucked in the doll she had bought a few weeks before, bent over and kissed its head. A night light was turned on then turning off the light she left the room. Walking into the room next door she turned on the light and appeared to be getting ready for bed herself. She closed the curtains and then turned out the light. Down the hall Hannibal put his already sleeping son into bed. He slipped out closing the door. He stood in the hall for a brief moment then retrieved a key from his pocket and locked the door. Clarice came quietly down the hall. From the window of their bedroom suite they watched and waited.

Agent Burke waited nearly an hour to be sure Clarice had fallen asleep. He stepped out of the alley and crossed the road. He felt confident in his task. Walking toward the house he checked the street discreetly before slipping through the gate. The gate had been closed but not locked. He inwardly berated Starling for her lack of attention to security as he closed the gate behind himself. He was halfway up the drive, keeping to the shadows, when the gate was locked by the hand of its owner flipping a switch inside. Agent Burke, focused entirely on the task in front of him, did not hear the sound. If he had it may have given him pause then again perhaps not. He stood now under a tree at the edge of the drive. The owners of this home waited patiently, well one waited patiently, the other was slightly less patient.

"Why don't we just go out and get him?" Clarice asked. "He's on our property. I have a silencer."

"No Clarice. He must come in on his own. He must think he's in control for as long as possible."

"Then he'd better move his ass. There's peanut butter cup ice cream in the freezer calling my name."

"We really need to have a discussion about these cravings of yours."

"They're not cravings."

This conversation was interrupted by movement outside. Agent Burke had finally decided to make his entrance to the house. He approached the front door. The security cameras were displayed on the T.V. that hung on the wall. They showed front door opening and closing quietly. Hannibal and Clarice stood side by side watching the screen.

Agent Burke stopped at the bottom of the stairs to listen for any sounds. Hearing none he flashed his flashlight around and located the stairs. He made his way up slowly. Reaching the top he stopped again. The house was quiet. The two figures in the west wing watched as the flashlight looked in their direction for a moment then moved towards the east wing. Agent Burke stood beside the two doors then to their surprise entered the first. As soon as Agent Burke disappeared through the door Clarice was out of the bedroom with her husband close behind. They reached the door and Clarice threw open the door without thought or hesitation. They had decided to not tip their hand so to speak. Hannibal's status among the living was to be kept secret until the last possible moment. Since his wife had realized Agent Burke's intention and reached the door before he could stop her, the Doctor decided he would stick to the plan as much as possible and wait in the hall though his wait was not very long at all.

Agent Burke had turned quickly when the door opened. Clarice Starling stood in the doorway. He had never considered her to be of any worth. No thoughts were ever given to her strengths or abilities, no deliberation on the Doctor's choice of phrase, warrior. In the mind of the man that stood before her she was simple-minded. She had run away, she had been used and manipulated by the monster and bore his child. He had come to the opinion that the only way she could have possibly killed Hannibal Lecter was luck brought on by familiarity. He truly believed that the once feared Hannibal Lecter had gotten too complacent with his captive and it had been his downfall. She was weak but standing in the room, illuminated only by the glow of the nightlight, she looked fearsome indeed. Agent Burke had considered this moment many times over the past two years, several more times while waiting across the street in the alley, and after seeing Clarice with her child he had decided what he would do. He decided to throw her off guard.

"Hello Miss Starling." he said pleasantly, keeping his voice quiet as to not wake the figure in the bed.

"You are aware you are in a child's room, are you not?" she replied. She matched his tone and volume though there was something underneath, a hint of something that made Agent Burke uneasy for the first time since he began his quest.

"Yes, I am very aware. I had hoped you would sleep through this part."

"This part?"

"You know what this child is Miss Starling. You cannot deny it."

"What exactly do you think he is?"

"He's the demon's spawn, an abomination."

"What would make you think such a thing of an innocent child?" she asked calmly.

"His father was a murderer. If he's allowed to live he will be the same."

"So you think I will stand by and allow you to harm my child."

"You have no choice." he replied. A second later a knife appeared. He plunged it into the center of the figure on the bed. Agent Burke thought Clarice would try to stop him. When he turned back to her he expected her to scream or cry but she stood watching him.

"She must be in shock." he thought to himself. He took a step towards her.

"I'm sure you are in pain, the shock must be horrendous but I can offer you one consolation. It will be short lived." He moved closer as he spoke again. "You will be united with the good part of you child while the demon will take back what's his."

He was very close to her now. The open door was behind him now but he spared it not a single glance.

"There are some things you don't know Agent Burke." Clarice said. His eyes widened at the use of his name. She smiled. "The demon, as you call him, is very protective. He is also very territorial and despises trespassers."

Agent Burke looked at her curiously for a moment. Only for a moment though because in the next he was being relieved of his air supply. The Doctor had approached quietly and now had the younger man in a very effective choke hold. It lasted less than a minute as they only wanted the man unconscious and not dead.

"Once he wakes up I'm going to cut out his tongue with his own knife." Clarice stated. "Then we're going to have some real fun."

"Really?" her husband asked with a devilish grin on his face.

"Did you hear what he said about Anthony? Do you see what he was planning to do?" she said gesturing to the bed. Hannibal glanced at the bed. The knife still protruded from the doll.

"Once we get the answers we need you may do as you please, my love." he replied. "I'll be happy to assist in any way you wish."

She nodded looking at the figure on the floor.

"Why don't you check on Anthony while I get our guest settled?" he said pulling her to him. She nodded and he kissed her. She returned it with equal passion. When they broke apart he passed her the key from his pocket. She looked at it then at him.

"It was a precaution my love. I did not want our curious little fellow waking and wandering out to look."

She nodded then left the room without a backwards glance to the figure on the floor. Her husband listened for the close of the door down the hall then lifted their guest and made his way downstairs.


	4. A Friendly Chat

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not making any money for it. **

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry the update took so long. Life is my only excuse. Three kids and loads of family drama plus cooking. Thank you for your patience. On with the story.**

Agent Burke woke abruptly. This was the direct result of the bucket of ice water being thrown on him. He shouted in surprise and tried to move. This brought the shocking realization that he was tied, very firmly, to a metal chair. His wrists bound to the arms and his ankles tied to the chair legs He looked up. Clarice was sitting across from him on a table. Beside her, on the table, were several objects. None of which looked very pleasant to him. Along the side was another table. On it looked like a bundle of sheets. Agent Burke could see his knife sticking out of the top.

"I'm glad to see you're wake. I would have hated to start without you." Clarice said.

"Untie me." Agent Burke yelled.

"I don't think so."

"You'll get what's coming to you. I will get loose then justice will be done."

"What exactly do you think I have coming to me, Agent Burke?"

"You're as bad as he was. Here I thought he'd just manipulated you like the weak willed woman you are. But now I see he poisoned you. He turned you into another demon like him."

"No he merely opened my eyes."

"So why did you kill him then?"

"What makes you think I killed him?"

"I saw the tape."

"Really? Who all saw this mysterious tape?"

"Crawford, Noonan and I all watched it. They wanted to hide it. They destroyed it and said it didn't exist. There could be no tape because you were dead. I bet they wouldn't have been so quick to let you go if they knew the truth."

"So you thought you'd track me down and do what they decided not to do."

"You need to be punished. You were an agent of the F.B.I. You went against orders and allowed that man to corrupt you. I bet you enjoyed what he did to you. I bet you enjoyed it when he defiled you."

"Every minute of it." she replied with a smiled.

Agent Burke heard a chuckle come from behind. Clarice looked passed him and smiled.

"Do you have all the information you need now?" she asked. Agent Burke tried to see behind him to no avail. Receiving a nod to her query Clarice turned to the table with the sheets.

"Who's there?" Agent Burke called. "Whatever she told you is a lie. If you help her with this then you are no better than she is. She's the demon's harlot."

"Are you a religious man, Agent Burke?" Hannibal asked from his place.

"Who are you?"

"Answer my question and I will happily answer yours."

"I believe that good people should eradicate evil when they find it."

"Does that include killing innocent children?"

"That child was no innocent. Its parents were evil. Its father was soulless, malicious murderer spawned from hell and its mother is a pathetic, corrupted whore."

"Well aren't you just full of compliments." Clarice said coming over. "Can I remove his tongue now?"

She dropped the sheets on the table where she had been sitting. Agent Burke stared at the doll as Clarice pulled out the knife. She placed it on the table behind her.

"Patience my love." Hannibal said. "I did promise him an introduction."

Clarice sat back down on the table. Hannibal came forward.

"Agent Burke, please allow me to introduce Doctor Hannibal Lecter."

Agent Burke's eyes widened.

"You can't be Lecter. She killed him." Agent Burke stuttered.

"I'm afraid you were deceived Agent Burke." Hannibal said.

"I saw the DNA and the fingerprints. I talked to the coroner."

"Like no one has ever faked DNA before." Clarice commented. "God you're as dumb as Krendler was. At least he was slightly amusing at the end."

"Clarice." Hannibal said.

"Fine. Have your little conversation."

He gave her an amused smiled and she smiled back.

"If you have any last words, Agent Burke, I would recommend you make them quick. My wife's patience only exists in the presence of our son."

"If you kill me someone will come looking. They'll find you. They'll know the truth."

"You came here on a fake passport. Who's going to know?" Clarice said.

"They'll take fingerprints."

"Then I guess we'll just have to ship you back to Texas, dump you in an alley; maybe take in a show or two. We could make a weekend of it."

"You'll get caught if you go back to the states."

"We haven't in the past. I'm sure we won't this time." Hannibal said.

"What if we just throw him in the wood chipper?" Clarice asked. "No body for anyone to find."

"That's a bit noisy for this time of night my dear."

"We could do it tomorrow morning. The staff will all be off tomorrow anyway."

She ran her hand over the instruments on the table.

"Then again maybe we should just wait and see what's left."

"What are you going to do to me?" Agent Burke asked. He was truly afraid of the couple in front of him.

"We're going to kill you…eventually." Clarice said frankly picking something up from the table.

"You can't do this."

"Why not?"

"You can't just tie a person up then kill them."

"If you were untied it would be a bit more difficult." she replied. She plunged a blade into the back of his hand and he let out a screech. She waited for the noise to subside. "You see that would have been much more difficult if you had been moving around."

Hannibal chuckled.

"You can stop this. I'll help you kill him. I'll take you back to the States. You'll be a hero. I'll protect you and your child."

"The child you tried to murder less than an hour ago." Hannibal interjected.

"He's manipulated you, brainwashed you. You were one of the greatest agents the Bureau has ever had." Agent Burke said. "You are stronger than him. Fight it Starling."

"You expect me to leave my husband, my home, to go back with you, a man who has insulted my family and attempted to murder my child. Wow that's a tough decision but I think I'll pass."

"You can't do this."

"Hannibal," Clarice said turning to her husband, "I recall an offer you once made me that I turned down at the time. I think I've changed my mind."

"What offer would that be my love?" he replied moving closer to her.

"The one you made me at Union Station by the carousel." she replied. He smiled and kissed her.

"It would be my pleasure."


	5. Loose Ends Tied

**A/N: I know some don't agree with Clarice's actions in the last chapter. Everyone is entitled to their opinions and I am glad you chose to share them. I see the severity of her actions in exact correspondence to the actions committed against her. The man tried to harm her child. Also for those who didn't get the inference. She's pregnant. I'm not sure about all women but for myself and those I know pregnancy tended to make us reacted more emotionally. The 'you upset me, I'm going to make you regret it' mentality tends to come in to play. Add that to motherly instinct and the outcome is very interesting. Anyway, even if you disagree with my portrayal, I hope you enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing for a bit.**

In the wee hours of the morning Agent Burke offered his sincerest apologies for the upset he caused in the lives of Hannibal and his lady. His life ended quickly after that. Clarice disliked his suffering but the man had tried to harm her child. Her motherly instincts overrode everything else. No one would harm her child. The body was dismembered and packed up. A trip to the country gave them the space and privacy to dispose of the corpse. The flesh was removed from the bones and left for the animals to take care of. The bones were crushed and the dust scattered to the wind.

Agent Burke's absence was noted and looked into by his superiors. They were told by a detective that his rental car was found on a side street of Austin, Texas. It was a rougher side of town. There were traces of blood found on the seat. He was listed as missing and presumed dead.

The world turned and time passed. Agent Burke's name was one for the records, cases that were closed, files that would be unlikely to see the light of day unless some student in the distant future pulled them for a reference.

A year after Agent Burke's disappearance Director Noonan lost control of his car on an icy road. He died when his car impacted a tree and caught fire. It was ruled an accident. Two days after the funeral Jack Crawford, four months retired, had a massive heart attack in his home. He was found in his bed. It was ruled natural causes. Those at the F.B.I. mourned and moved on.

Ardelia Mapp attended the funerals of both of her superiors. Afterwards she spent time with her dearest friend and her godchildren. Clarice's children were delighted with their godmother. Hannibal spent most of his free time in the capital city touring museums while Clarice spent time with her friend. They often had dinner together during their short visit. Plans were made for Ardelia to visit them in the future. Hannibal and Clarice returned home with their children. Clarice watched them while they slept. A smile came to her face.

"A penny for your thoughts, my dear."

"I was just thinking about Jack Crawford." she replied. He raised an eyebrow. "If he had known this would happen he would never have sent me to see you."

"Very true."

"An interesting errand indeed."

The End.

A/N: Well dear readers this is the end. I hope you enjoyed it. I always have trouble with endings so if you think it sucks I completely understand. Either way I would love to hear what you think. This story originally wasn't supposed to go beyond chapter one but then one of my twisted friends said what if... It's done now and I hope I brought a little entertainment to your lives. Thank you to all who have reviewed and will review. I love all your comments.


End file.
